Everything is Everything
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana lives in New York with her best friend Rory. Santana owns Lopez Global Music Studio. Rory hears Rachel singing at a bar late at night and he goes to recommend her to Santana. Will Santana accept Rachel her old crush? Santana's with a girl named Sarah and Rachel is with Brody. G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is Everything – Santana lives in New York with her best friend Rory. Santana owns Lopez Global Music Studio. Rory hears Rachel singing at a bar late at night and he goes to recommend her to Santana. Will Santana accept Rachel her old crush? Santana's with a girl named Sarah and Rachel is with Brody. G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.

A/N I don't own Glee or any of its characters or the song. All belongs to Fox and Columbia Records & Lea Michele. Song: Louder by Lea Michele. ©

…..

Chapter 1

Santana walks into her office and set down her briefcase on her desk. Her best friend Rory knocks on the door peeking in. Santana looks up and smiles.

"Hey Rory." She greets her best friend, Rory and Santana have been friends ever since they were in the 1st grade.

"Hey Love." He kisses Santana's head and sits down in front of her desk.

"So what's going on?" The Latina asked playing with a rubric's cube.

"Nothing much. Some girl named Sugar Motta called in for an appointment." He looks at the schedules on his ipad.

"Oh. Is she is here?" Santana asked him.

"She's coming at 4:00." He says.

"Okay I will see how she sings. I need a true artist to sign this record deal with." Santana smiles at this, she's been looking for a new artist in like forever.

"I know. We're working on it. So how's Sarah?" Rory asked getting up and going over to the mini fridge grabbing two bottled waters.

"She's good. She's doing well at her law firm." Santana leaning back into her leather chair.

"That's great. So, uh what about the baby thing?" Rory asked setting the water bottle on Santana's desk.

"She said she wants kids but I'm not ready." Santana admits.

"San it's up to you also to have kids or not." Rory tells the Latina honestly. Rory has some doubts about Sarah, he's been trying to look her up for over the past two years and nothing has shown up.

"I know, she went off on me last night because I told her that I wasn't ready." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry San. You guys will work it out." Rory gets a text saying Sugar is in the building.

"Thanks Rory." Santana stands up and grabs her water.

"Sure." Rory stands up as well.

"Let's go see Sugar." Santana goes to the lobby with Rory to hear Sugar. Santana has a good feeling about this.

…

2 Hours Later

"That was the worst thing I ever heard Rory!" Santana yells slumping in her seat. Santana had to get her security to get Sugar out of the building, that's what took forever. Sugar wouldn't leave for shit.

"Yeah, I think she broke half of our billboards." Rory sits across from her.

"I need a singer Rory. I can't lose any more money." Santana said pouting.

"I'll find someone. What about Quinn?" Rory asks.

"Quinn is at Yale, Rory." Santana rubs her temples from the pain Sugar has caused.

"We could call her San." Rory goes over to Santana's bathroom and pulls out some Advil.

"I know, but Quinn might be busy." Santana takes the pills when Rory gives them to her.

"Santana, everything will be okay." Rory said to her.

"I hope so. I told my parents that I would keep our company alive for generations. My family made it big from where we were from." Santana looks over at the picture of her and her parents.

"Santana you had a hard life growing up. People want to hear music like that, not about bitches and hoes." Rory shakes his head.

"That's the reason why I had to get rid of Jessie St. James. That's all he fucking talked about. Fucking idiot." Santana spits.

"Hey, you need anything for tonight?" Rory asked Santana. Santana sighs and leans back into her chair.

"No, I'm good. I'll just head home tonight." Santana said.

"Okay, see you San." Rory heads out of the building and goes over to the diner. He walks in and order a to-go meal. Rory sits down and waits, until he sees Rachel going up on stage. Rory frowns and takes out his phone. He hasn't seen Rachel in years.

"Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
Are you ready to fight?  
Don't you know, you know  
You're not the only one  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Wanna be remembered?  
Stand out of the crowd  
Don't choke on the fire  
It's tryin' to burn you out  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
It could change your life  
All I ever hear are whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up  
I know you can  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Rachel bows and high-fives the band. Rory is amazed, he's never heard Rachel sing a fun song like that before. Rory thanks the waitress who brings his to-go order him, he gives her a huge tip and he sneaks money into Rachel's tip jar. He leaves before Rachel could spot him. Rory heads home and starts to eat his food. He has to show this to Santana in the morning.

….

With Santana

Santana is in her office going through Rachel's facebook photos. Santana sighs as she looks at the tiny girl with some guy who has a donkey face. Santana doesn't know why this makes her blood boil. She's been in love with Rachel for a very long time, she couldn't even tell her in high school. She was going to tell Rachel at graduation, Finn told Rachel first.

"This is some bullshit." Santana said to herself. "You should be my wife, and we should have kids." Santana touches Rachel's face on her computer screen.

"San?" She hears Sarah's voice calling out to her. Santana closes her laptop and stands up to hug and kiss her girlfriend.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were over your sister's house." Santana said to Sarah.

"I was, but I wanted to come see how everything was." Sarah said.

"Everything went well." Santana puts her laptop into her drawer and locks it.

"So what happened to your producer of the year plaque?" Sarah raises a brow.

"A girl broke it with her horrible voice." Santana growls because of Sugar's horrible singing. Santana cuts the lights off and locks her office. Santana and Sarah heads out of the building, Santana sees a familiar figure walking down the street. She looks closer and sees Rachel walking down the street. Rachel is waiting for a cab, she looks up and sees Santana. Santana and Rachel locks eyes and they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"San?" Sarah interrupts Santana's staring.

"Yeah?" Santana turns to look at Sarah.

"You okay babe?" She asked the Latina. Santana looks back over to see that Rachel is gone, she looks back at Sarah.

"Yeah, let's go home." Santana opens the door for Sarah, she hops in the driver's seat and heads to her house. As Santana is driving, she talks to herself inside her head. "Rachel is here in New York, maybe I can finally get the love of my life." Santana said inside of her head.

….

End of this chapter. Rory will talk to Santana about Rachel next chapter. Quinn will show up and tells Santana some news. Santana's mom will also show up to talk with Santana. Rachel and Santana will see each other next chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next Morning

Santana is sitting in her office looking over her Roster of Artists. She's thrown out of her thoughts when her assistant Lana calls into the room.

"Miss Lopez?" Lana speaks into the intercom. Santana sighs and presses the button.

"Yeah Lana?" Santana asked.

"Jesse St. James is here." She replies. Santana jumps out of her seat not replying to Lana, she opens her office door and walks out. Santana turns to her.

"Who let him in?" Santana asked Lana.

"I don't know, I told security not to let him in." Lana said to the Latina.

"Great, it's early in the morning and I have to deal with this bullshit." Santana rolls her eyes and walks to the Lobby. She sees Jesse pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets, the Latina sighs in frustration and her day really hasn't even started yet. Jessie looks up.

"Hey Santana." He smiles at her.

"What do you want Jesse? I banned you off of the property." Santana crosses her arms.

"Look, I came by to ask if I could record a song? Please?" Jesse begs the Latina.

"For what?" Santana asked raising a brow at him.

"Look, I got to help my mom out. It's hard for us right now." Jesse says. Santana knows she shouldn't be doing this, but she knows how hard it is. She went through it herself.

"Fine, you better be on time tomorrow morning or it's over for real this time, and ask your mom can she make me a plate? I know she's cooking later on today." Santana said.

"Cool, I will. Thanks San." Jesse hugs her quickly and walks out.

"I have a felling something is going to happen." Santana walks back to her office and sits back down into her chair.

"Hey San." Rory walks in with a smile. Santana looks at him curiously; she knows something is up.

"Why are you so smiley?" She asked.

"I found our next artist." Rory cheers happily.

"Really? Who? Tell me, tell me, tell me." Santana said pulling on him like a child.

"Look." Rory plays the video he recorded of Rachel last night. Santana takes his phone and looks at her former crush.

"Holy shit." Santana said when the video ends. She hands Rory his phone back.

"So, what do you think?" Rory asked putting his phone away.

"We have to go see her now!" Santana yells running out of her office at full speed. Rory chuckles.

"Yes!" He does the heel click and follows Santana locking her office up. He tells Lana they're stepping out.

…

With Rachel

Rachel sets the customer's food down and walks over to another table to clean it. As she's cleaning the table Gunther walks up to her.

"We have a couple at table 5 Rachel." He tells her walking to the back. Rachel walks over to the table talking out her notepad.

"Can I take your order?" Rachel asked not knowing who's behind the menu's.

"Yeah, can I get some pancakes with a side of Berry?" Santana smirks behind the menu.

"Santana?" Rachel moves the menu out of her face. She moves Rory's menu as well.

"Hey Berry." Santana smiles at her.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked them.

"Well, I heard you sing last night and recommended you to Santana." Rory said.

"So, you left that big tip in my jar last night?" Rachel asked him.

"Yep." Rory nods.

"Recommended me for what?" The brunette asked.

"A contract Rachel, I want you to be my new artist at my studio." Santana said.

"Really?" Rachel looks at her in shock. Rachel has been trying to get in touch with record companies in over 4 months, but she was on the waiting list.

"Look, come by and I'll set something up for you. I need you and I know you need me. I want to be there for you." Santana looks at Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel takes her apron off and puts it behind the counter. She asked Grace can she cover for her and Grace nods. Rachel tells Gunther where she's going and he actually let's her go.

She hears cheering outside of the diner, she looks and sees Santana and Rory jumping up and down like little girls. Rachel just chuckles and gets into the Limo with them.

…..

Back at the studio

Rachel follows Santana and Rory to her office, she looks at sees how beautiful Santana's company is. She over to the window and sees all of New York city.

"Woah." Rachel smiles happily looking out of the window.

"So uh, is there anything you would like to do first?" Santana asked her.

"Uh, how about we sit down and go over some features?" Rachel said sitting down at the table that's in Santana's office.

"Okay." Santana said and she and Rory both sit down.

"Well, I would love to have a feature with Christina Aguilera and Alessia Cara." Rachel tells Santana.

"Ohhh, good choice. I love the song "Here". Rory smiles typing on his ipad.

"I like that too." Santana nods agreeing.

"Maybe I can get Sam Smith and Nick Jonas, I loving Nick's new Album." Rachel says.

"I do too, okay, but I'm going to make some calls and see what we can come up with. Now, uh tomorrow we start on making beats for your album and we're going to try to shoot for a nice single to put out." Santana said.

"Okay, what time I need to be here in the morning?" Rachel asked the Latina.

"9:00, I'll give you some time to eat and do whatever you need too." Santana smiles standing up.

"Okay, Rory may I speak with Santana alone please?" Rachel asked nicely.

"Sure thing Rachel." Rory smiles and leaves.

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked the tiny girl.

"Why didn't you contact me?" Rachel asked her.

"I didn't know you lived here Rachel, trust me if I have known that you did, I would've signed you a long time ago." Santana tells her honestly.

"We haven't spoken in years Santana, I can't believe you have this huge company." Rachel said looking at a painting on Santana's wall.

"Rachel look; I don't want this to be awkward. We have a lot to talk about, so how about you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" The Latina asked the tiny girl.

"I'm dating someone Santana." Rachel said.

"I know." Santana clenches her jaw crossing her arms.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm dating too. Dinner is not going to hurt Rachel." Santana said.

"Okay, but I get to pick the place." Rachel said picking up her contract and putting it into her purse.

"Fine, but no vegan shit." Santana makes a face in disgust.

"Yeah, okay." Rachel chuckles at the Latina.

"It's good to see you Berry." Santana said.

"It's good to see you too Santana." Rachel smiles and leaves to head back to work. Santana sighs as Rory walks back in to see his best friend looking down at the floor.

"You should've told her San." Rory said putting a hand onto her shoulder as comfort.

"I know, but I need to work out my shit with Sarah first before I can just jump back onto the Rachel train. I just don't want to hurt her." Santana said groaning.

"I know, let's finish out our day and work on calling some people for Rachel." Rory said pulling up the Roster list.

"Good idea." Santana agrees.

…..

Later on

Santana hears a knock she yells a come in, and its Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Santana asked looking at her old friend.

"I just came to see how you were doing and I have something to tell you." Quinn said sitting down in front of Santana's desk.

"What is it?" Santana frowns at the blonde.

"Um…Puck has been in an accident." Quinn said sadly.

"What? When did this happen?" Santana asked.

"Last night, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I took the first flight out here, some guy was drunk and ran into Puck's car." Quinn wipes her tears that fell.

"Shit!" Santana sees the look on Quinn's face, she knows something else is up. "You're pregnant again aren't you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I am." Quinn sighs.

"I thought you were with Biff Q." Santana frowns.

"I was but…." Quinn trails off.

"But what?" Santana hopes Quinn is not about to say what she's going to say.

"He beats me Santana, he found about Beth, Puck, hell everything." Quinn said winces as she tries to stand up.

"Where is he?" Santana asked angrily.

"Back at Yale, I left him." Quinn said.

"Quinn, why didn't you tell anybody? He could've killed you." Santana says.

"I don't know, anyway, I'm here now, and I need some help finding a place. Can you help out?" Quinn stands up.

"Yeah, actually you can stay here at the studio, I have penthouse upstairs I barley use unless I'm working real late." Santana digs into her drawer and pulls out the keys to her penthouse.

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude San." Quinn said to the Latina.

"You're my girl for life Quinn, if you hurt I hurt point blank period. I'm not going to let Biff hurt you, is back in Lima?" Santana hands Quinn the keys.

"Yeah, his mom is with him. She told me she'll keep me updated." Quinn fiddles with the keys a little bit.

"Look, I'll come up there and cook for you, you rest. I just got to finish some things really quick." Santana said.

"Okay, thanks San." Quinn kisses Santana's cheek and heads upstairs. Santana picks up the phone and call a friend of hers.

"Hey, how fast can you get here? I need you to do something for me." Santana smiles. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana hands up. Nobody is going to fuck with her best friend.

…..

With Quinn

Quinn is laying down on Santana's bed falling asleep. Santana's bed is actually comfortable. She hears the door open, she grabs the lamp from the night stand. She was about to hit the person until she saw it was Santana.

"What the fuck Fabray?" Santana takes the lamp out of her hands.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Quinn chuckles slightly.

"It's cool. You feeling okay?" Santana asked putting the lamp down.

"Yeah, thanks for this San." Quinn sits down on the comfy couch.

"Always. So what do you want to eat?" Santana looks in her fridge for something to cook.

"I'll just take a Sandwich San." Quinn said from the couch.

"Okay, so have you heard from anyone else?" Santana asked making Quinn some lunch.

"Not really, but I hear Brittany was overseas dancing with Beyonce." Quinn said.

"Wow, I need to call her up. I need some tickets." Santana laughs.

"She asked me if you and Rachel were having kids yet?" Quinn told Santana.

"Brittany was always a smart girl, but I don't think Rachel would want kids with me." Santana said.

"San, if you weren't into Rachel and I weren't into Puck, I'll kids with you. There's nothing wrong with you, be yourself around her. You're in love San, and nothing's wrong with that." Quinn explains.

"Yeah you're right, I am hot." Santana laughs putting the food down on the table.

"Whatever." Quinn giggles biting into her Sandwich. Quinn sighs happily when she eats it. Santana chuckles at her friend.

A knock echoes throughout Santana's penthouse. She frowns and goes to open the door.

"Mom?" Santana asked.

"Hi, honey." Maribel smiles at the Latina.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked her mother letting her in.

"Well…." Maribel turns to look at Santana.

….

End of this chapter. What does Maribel have to say? More Pezberry next chapter, Rachel and Jesse will have a scene next chapter. Mama Lopez is going to make you guys laugh next chapter. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well…." Maribel turns to look at Santana.

"Mom, what's going on?" Santana asked her mother, who was struggling to tell her daughter something.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." Maribel says sadly. Santana shakes her head and hugs her mother.

"What happened ma?" Santana asked rubbing her back as she feels her mom's tears falling onto her shirt.

"He cheated on me and got another woman pregnant." Maribel sniffs pulling away from Santana.

"Sit down ma." Santana takes her mom's bags and puts them down by her counter.

"Hi Miss Lopez." Quinn greets.

"Hi Quinn. How…" Maribel stops when she sees Quinn's belly. She stands up and smacks Santana in the back of her head.

"Ow! What did I do?" Santana asked holding her head. Quinn starts laughing.

"You got her pregnant Santana?" Maribel asked glaring at her daughter. Santana looks over at Quinn who's still laughing.

"No, I did not. I'm still with Sarah. Quinn is pregnant by Puck." Santana said sitting down.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." Maribel chuckles kissing Santana's sore head.

"You need to work on getting Rachel." Quinn said sipping her drink.

"I agree." Maribel said looking over at Santana.

"Ma, don't you start." Santana said sternly.

"Oh I am; I don't like the little tramp. She better not be pregnant." Maribel said taking out her crossword puzzle book.

"Ma! Really?" Santana asked.

"Santana, something is off with that girl. She's only with you because you have money baby. You have your own record label; anybody would go after that. If you two ever get married, which I hope doesn't happen with her, your ass better get a damn prenup. I'll be damn if the little bitch gets this company your father and I built." Maribel said.

"I hear ya ma, and I'm guessing you want me with Rachel." Santana said going into the kitchen to fix her mom something.

"You damn right; I've liked Rachel honey. She's got a heart, and her mind is set onto school, and she loves you. I know she does. I've talked to her fathers before." Maribel smiles.

"Your mom is right San." Quinn said pulling out a book to read.

"I signed Rachel this morning." Santana said turning to look at the both of them.

"You did what?" Quinn drops the book she was reading.

"Rachel works at a diner Quinn. She deserves more than that, she deserves to be on tour and being on songs with other artists. I signed Rachel, her voice is just so sexy and beautiful." Santana smiles.

"That's good. So, when are you going to get the pussy honey?" Maribel asked her daughter.

Santana chokes on her own spit. "Mom, what the hell?" Santana chuckles. Quinn chuckles as well.

"I'm not getting any younger Santana; I want some grandbabies." Maribel said.

"She has a point San, I want to be an aunt." Quinn said.

"I'll let you guys know." Santana turns back to fixing her mom some food. _Maybe having kids with Rachel wouldn't be a bad idea._ Santana thinks.

…..

The next morning in the studio

Rachel takes off the headphones and walks out of the booth. Rory and Santana were amazed at Rachel voice. Rachel didn't mess up not one time during the whole song, now that's impressive. Quinn was very happy to see her longtime friend, it's been a while since they've been together.

Maribel walks in and sees Rachel. She damn near does the happy dance when she sees her.

"Hi, Rachel." Maribel greets the short girl.

"Hi, Miss Lopez. You look beautiful." Rachel hugs mama Lopez with smiles. Santana smiles at her mom and her future wife interact with each other, Rory and Quinn notices this and smiles.

"So do you honey. I'm glad you signed with the company. Make sure you tell me if Santana screws up something." Maribel said.

"Mom!" Santana shrieks in embarrassment.

"What?" Maribel asked laughing. Rory stands up and hugs his mom. Rory has been a part of the Lopez family ever since he was little. He considers Maribel as his own mother.

"Hi mama." Rory greets.

"Hi honey, you doing okay?" Maribel asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Rory nods at her.

"Good, you guys want lunch later?" Maribel asked.

"Sure, Rachel do you want to go out with us? I know today was supposed to be me and you." Santana said.

"I would love too. I mean you're still going to be there, and I really need to talk to your mom." Rachel said. Santana gets worried.

"Hey, is everything okay? Did donkey face do something?" Santana growls angrily. One they everyone in the room knows about Santana, is that she's very protective.

"Calm down Santana. Everything is okay, thanks for being so protective." Rachel strokes her face. Santana smiles and leans into Rachel touch. Everyone in the room are smiling at them. Rachel giggles and kisses Santana's cheek. Rachel phone rings and she goes to take the call outside.

"She loves you. You need to hurry up and woo her." Rory said.

"I'm working on it." Santana grumbles.

…..

With Rachel

Rachel hangs up her phone, she just got a call from Finn. She hasn't seen Finn in years. Finn is coming to New York to visit Kurt and she doesn't know how he's going to react when he finds out she's dating Brody and she just signed with Santana. Santana and Finn still have a rocky relationship. They've always battled for her affections in high school, but Rachel feels scared about his arrival, but for right now she's just going to think positive.

"Rachel?" She hears that familiar voice behind her. Rachel turns and sees her ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked him.

"I'm an artist here, Santana gave me a second chance." Jesse said. Rachel frowns at this, she wished Santana would've told her this.

"Cool, I got to get back in the studio." Rachel turns to leave, but Jesse stops her.

"Rachel, do you want to go out sometime and catch up? I really need to talk to you." Jesse asked the short girl.

"I'm with someone Jesse. I can't do this right now." Rachel goes back into the studio. Santana sees Rachel's face, and she gets worried again.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" Santana asked her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Jesse was here?" Rachel asked the Latina.

"He's helping out him mom Rachel, if my mom was going through something I'd do the same thing. I'm cool with his mom, but not him. I didn't do it for him, I did it for his mom." Santana said. Maribel just rolls her eyes, she can't stand Jesse's mom, she always tried to beat her at everything.

"Okay, but he better not try anything." Rachel said.

"I'll make sure he won't." Santana said standing up to stretch.

"Good, I heard about Puck Quinn. Is he okay?" Rachel said sitting beside Santana.

"Yeah, his mom called me this morning, and she said he'll be here tomorrow. He wants to start looking for a place. Puck wants to go to college." Quinn said smiling.

"What was he doing in Lima this whole time?" Rory asked the blonde.

"He was doing construction, when he got shot, he didn't want to do it anymore, so he saved up all of his money." Quinn said rubbing her belly.

"That's great I can't wait to see him." Rachel says with joy.

….

Later on

Santana and Rachel are in her penthouse going over a couple of songs. Rachel thinks of a good date to release her new single she just recorded. Santana stands up and grabs two green teas out of the fridge and hands one to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel says opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"Sure." Santana sits back down beside her.

"Thanks for doing this with me, I'm so ready to record some more." Rachel cheers.

"My pleasure." Santana said taking in all of Rachel's sexiness.

Rachel looks up at sees Santana looking at her in a loving way. "What?" Rachel asked.

"I like being here with you." Santana admits to the short girl.

Rachel smiles at the Latina. "I do too." Rachel said scooting closer to Santana. Santana does the same as she strokes Rachel's cheek.

"I've missed you, I think about you all the time." Santana said leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"Santana…we can't." Rachel said knowing she just wants to grab Santana and kiss her.

"Why?" Santana whispers.

"We're both in relationships." Rachel said to the Latina.

"Like I care." Santana was about to connect her lip with Rachel's, but Santana' phone ringed. Groaning in frustration Santana picks up the phone and its Sarah. "Yeah?" Santana answers.

"Hey, I'm about to come up." Sarah said.

"Okay." Santana hags up. Rachel stands up and grabs her stuff.

"It's getting late San, we'll continue this tomorrow." Rachel said putting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Okay. Be safe." Santana said pulling Rachel into her.

"I will." Rachel whispers to the Latina. They pull apart when they hear the door. Rachel picks up her papers and puts them into her bag.

"Hey bab…" Sarah stops when she sees Rachel.

"Sweetie this is my friend Rachel. I just signed her to the label." Santana said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sarah said.

"Same." Rachel nods. "I'll see you tomorrow San." Rachel leaves heading home. Sarah scoffs.

"What?" Santana questions her little attitude.

"We need to talk." Sarah said.

"About?" Santana asked.

"I'm pregnant Santana." Sarah said to Santana.

….

End of this chapter. How was the Pezberry scene? More of them to come. So Sarah's pregnant. Maribel will be looking into Sarah's history next chapter. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm Pregnant Santana." Sarah said.

The Latina looks at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" The Latina asked.

"Yes. I took 3 of them, and they were all positive." Sarah told Santana.

"Okay, well…. uh….do you need…uh…anything?" Santana asked skeptically.

Sarah looks at Santana with a confused face. "Why are you skeptical?" The blonde asked.

Santana chuckles nervously. "N-no reason." Santana goes over to her stash and pulls out some whiskey.

Sarah scoffs. "You don't think the baby is yours! Do you?!" Sarah yells out angrily.

"I didn't say that Sarah!" The Latina yells back at her.

"You always have doubts about me, and I'm tired of it." Sarah said.

"If you think that about me; you can leave then." Santana goes over and open the door.

"Fucking dick." Sarah hisses.

"You still like it!" Santana yells as Sarah walks down the hallway. Santana slams her door locking it. She goes into her bathroom and takes a quick shower. After her shower she slips on her bra and boxers. She gets into bed and logs onto her computer. She pulls up the roster and scrolls to Rachel's name. Santana plays Rachel's new song and smiles. _"This is going to work; I can feel it."_ Santana thinks.

…..

The Next Morning

Santana smells food coming from her kitchen; so she gets up and freshens up in her bathroom. She walks out of her room; only to see Rory, Quinn, and her mother all in her living room.

"Morning everyone." Santana greets.

"Hey San." They all greet at her. Maribel heads back into the kitchen to take everything off of the stove.

"Look, something came up last night." Santana said sitting down in her chair.

"What?" Quinn asked pausing the news on the TV.

"Sarah's pregnant." Santana said.

"WHAT?!" They all yell at the same time. Maribel is the one that's pissed off right now.

"There's no way she's pregnant with your kid Santana. You told me you guys use condoms all the time.' Rory said going into the kitchen to fix him a plate.

"I know; that's why I was skeptical last night about it, and she got pissed because I was." Santana explains.

"I'm checking into this. Look, how bout we all meet up for lunch. I'm going to go out a check on this." Maribel said grabbing her purse.

"Mom, you need to eat first. Come on. You can do this after." Santana said going into the kitchen.

"I'll take it to go." Maribel said fixing her plate. Santana looks at her mom laughing.

"Wow, mom you really don't like Sarah do you?" The Latina asked.

"Hell to the naw. I'm telling you something is up with the little tramp." Maribel said as she thinks for a second.

"Uh Mama Lopez? What's that look for?" Quinn asked looking at her.

Maribel speaks. "San, where does Sarah work at?" Maribel asked her daughter.

"Uh…she works from home. Why?" Santana asked frowning at her mother.

"Hmm. Why do I have a feeling she's had a man over there." Maribel said looking at her daughter.

Santana frowns a little more. "Wait, you think she's been fucking someone in my house?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Maribel said quickly.

Quinn speaks up. "I'm going to agree with Mama Lopez on this one San. I mean you're basically here at the studio 24/7 and you can't give Sarah what she needs unless she comes over here." The blonde said.

Santana nods. "Good Point Q. Mom, I'm going to be recording with Rachel today. Can you check on this for me?" Santana asked.

"Sure honey. Q you up for some spying?" Maribel asked.

"Sure. I need something to do." Quinn said picking up her purse.

"Honey, we're going to stop by your house and pick up some stuff. Anything you need?" Maribel asked.

"Yeah, I need my microphones. Somehow Chuck broke the other two." Santana said shaking her head.

"How? He's always messing up something." Rory rolls his eyes.

"Take it out of his paycheck. Those microphones aren't cheap. They're 300 apiece." The Latina said.

Quinn gets an idea. "San, why not set up camera's in your house." The blonde suggested.

Maribel perks up at this. "I love her. Good idea, we'll stop by the camera store." Maribel said.

"Sure. Just be careful." Santana looks at the clock. "Sarah is not even home right now, she's doing her morning yoga with her mom." Santana said.

"Good that's enough time. Come on Q." Maribel said grabbing her things.

"Be good San. You too Rory." Quinn said heading out with Maribel.

Rory speaks up. "Now, let's go record your future wife." Rory chuckles.

…

In the studio

"Whooo!" Santana cheers in Glee. They just laid down another track for Rachel's album.

Rachel walks out of the booth. "How was it?" Rachel asked.

"Marvelous." Santana sighs happily. Rachel chuckles at her.

"Really, it wasn't too...I don't know…fucked up?" Rachel asked. Rory and Santana look at Rachel with wide eyes.

Rory shakes his head. "Rachel, it was amazing babe. It wasn't fucked up." Rory said.

Santana nods. "I agree. Rachel, this album is going to be amazing." Santana smiles at her.

Rachel smiles. "Thanks guys." Rachel looks up at the clock. "I have to go." Rachel said grabbing her coat.

Rory smacks Santana's head letting her know to get that ass. Santana flicks his forehead.

"Rach. You can't hang out with us a little longer?" The Latina asked the singer.

Rachel slips her coat on. "Yeah, I still have to work San." Rachel said walking out.

"Go after her dummy." Rory said.

Santana goes after Rachel. "Rach!" Santana runs up to her.

Rachel stops. "Santana, I don't think we can do this." Rachel said as she turns to look at the Latina with sad eyes.

"Wait, if this is about last night Rach. I'm sorry, I was out of line. Come on baby berry." Santana pokes her bottom lip out.

Rachel laughs a little at the Latina's childish ways. "Okay, you big ass baby." Rachel said.

Santana smiles. "I'm sorry Rachel. Look, I know you're with donkey face, but we've been friends a little longer than you two have. I wanna be here for you." Santana said.

Rachel sighs. "I know. Things were so much easier back then. We can't just be with each other and cheat. I don't know how your girlfriend will take it." Rachel told the Latina.

"Yeah, look we can still do dinner. After all I do owe you." Santana said.

Rachel nods. "Sounds good. Where's your mom?" Rachel asked.

"She & Quinn went out." Santana said clearing her throat.

Rachel chuckles. "They went to go spy on Sarah didn't they?" Rachel raises a brow.

"You said that. I didn't." Santana laughs.

"Whatever." Rachel chuckles. "I have to go run some errands." Rachel said.

Santana nods. "Okay, that's cool. Be safe." Santana said.

"I will." Rachel said as she leaves walking out. Santana phone rings.

"Yeah?" Santana answers.

"Hey, San." A female voice said.

"Hey Holly. You here?" Santana asked.

"Right behind ya." The blonde said hanging up.

Santana turns and sees Holly behind her. The Latina hugs her old teacher.

"Hey." Santana greets the tall blonde.

"Hey yourself. "So, what's going on?" Holly asked. Santana sighs sadly.

"Okay, Quinn is here along with my mom. I need to know about a guy named Biff McIntosh.

Holly frowns. "I know that guy. His family owns some apple orchard." Holly said.

"Yeah, well this apple bottom asshole was beating Quinn & Q is pregnant." Santana said.

Holly sighs. "Damn, I'll look into some research on this fool. I heard Puck got into an accident." Holly said.

"He did. Actually, before I went into the studio Quinn called and said he was okay." Santana told Holly.

"That's good. Look, I'm going to go look around, and see if apple bottom Biff has any friends here in New York." Holly said.

Santana nods. "Keep me updated." Santana said.

"I will sweet cheeks." Holy smiles at her walking out of the building.

Santana sighs walking to the elevator.

…..

With Quinn & Maribel

Maribel unlocks Santana's door walking into her daughter's house.

"This house is fucking huge." Quinn said as she looks around at the mansion.

Maribel nods. I'm going to kill Santana for letting this little bitch stay in this shit." Maribel.

Quinn laughs. "Mama Lopez. What do you think is going to happen with Rachel?" The blonde asked.

Maribel sighs. "Quinn, all a mother could hope for is the best. I hope Santana and Rachel get together. At least she loves my daughter for who she is, and not for her money." Maribel said setting up some cameras.

Quinn nods. "I know. I love Santana too. I know one thing if this bitch is cheating on San. Oh, she's got something coming." Quinn said as she grabs Santana's stuff.

Maribel goes into Santana's laundry room and finds some boxers. Quinn walks in as well.

"Something's not right here. Santana's not a large in boxers. She's a medium." Maribel said putting the clean underwear back.

Quinn walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Budweiser? Santana drinks corona." Quinn said closing the fridge.

"You find anything in here?" Maribel asked.

"There's some Budweiser in the fridge. Santana loves Corona beer." The blonde said. The front door opens and Maribel and Quinn hides.

"Mom, something is up with Santana. I know she's with someone else." Sarah said as she walks into the living room with her mom Linda.

Linda sighs. "Honey, I don't think so. Santana barley have female artists on her label." Linda said.

"There was this girl at her penthouse the other night. I know she's sleeping with her." Sarah hisses.

Linda shakes her head. "Santana wouldn't do that Sarah. Why are you being so negative about her?" Linda asked her daughter.

"Santana thinks I'm cheating on her with someone else. This baby is hers." Sarah said.

"Okay, let's go talk to Santana." Linda said.

"After a shower." Sarah walking upstairs with her mom.

Quinn and Maribel take the time to sneak out and leave. Luckily, they parked around the corner. Maribel heads back to the studio.

…..

With Santana at Michelle's.

"So, she is cheating on me then?" The Latina asked her mom.

"I know so honey. I know what size you are in underwear." Maribel said eating her salad.

"Santana, something is going on, and that's why we put the camera's in there." Quinn said biting into her burger.

Rory shakes his head. "I hope Sarah has a good excuse." Rory said cutting up his steak.

Rachel walks in and finds them. "Hey guys." The singer greets them.

"Hey Rachel." They all greet the singer back. Rachel sits down beside Santana. The waiter comes up to them.

"What would you like ma'am?" He asked Rachel.

Santana orders for her. "She would like the vegan burger with a baked potato with cheese, butter, and sour cream on the side with a water." Santana said as she looks at him.

"Right away." He nods walking off. Everyone is looking at the Latina with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked them. Rachel blushes.

"You remembered?" Rachel said quietly. Maribel, Quinn, & Rory are watching them like an episode of This Is Us.

Santana smiles. "Of course." Santana winks at her.

"Aww." Rachel squeezes her cheeks like a grandma would do.

"Berry stop it." Santana laughs at her while Maribel, Quinn, & Rory smile at them. Santana wraps her arm around Rachel, and the brunette lets her. Rachel hasn't felt like this in a long time. Spending time with family and friends. It feels good having mama Lopez, and her friends back into her life.

The waiter comes back with Rachel's food, and she thanks him.

"Wanna try?" She holds her burger up the Latina.

Santana makes a face. "No way Berry. That looks nasty." Santana not wanting the vegan burger.

"You need to eat healthy San." Rachel said biting into her food.

"I agree with her mija." Maribel said to her daughter. Santana groans.

"I do eat healthy." Santana said. They all look at her with raised brows.

Quinn speaks. "Santana, you have 13 bags of flaming hot Cheetos. The lime kind, and you have a lot of soda, along with unhealthy deli meat." Quinn said.

"Damn Q. You just gonna do that to me?" Santana said shaking her head.

Rory clears his throat. "I agree." The Irish man said.

"You're the one to talk. "You have oreo's in your snack stash." Santana getting payback.

"Guilty." Rory said as he chuckles. Sarah and her mother walks in to pick up their order, but they see Santana with her mom and friends.

"Eat this." Rachel said holding her burger out again. Santana rolls her eyes and bites the burger. Santana swallows it.

"Well?" Quinn asked.

Santana nods. "It's actually pretty good." Santana laughs.

"My work here is done." Rachel said finishing up her food. Santana giggles and wraps her arm around Rachel hugging her with one arm. Sarah walks over to them.

"Hey San." Sarah greets with an attitude. Santana looks up at her and sighs.

"Hey." Santana said not taking her arm off of Rachel. Sarah sees this.

"So, you are cheating on me with her." Sarah said glaring at Rachel.

Santana chuckles darkly. "Cheating? Wow. Get over yourself Sarah." Santana said.

Maribel speaks up. "Is there a problem dear?" Maribel asked Sarah. This time Lina speaks.

"Why does Santana have her arm around another woman?" Linda asked.

Santana speak. "Well, Linda she's one of my friends from high school, and so is Quinn? Problem?" Santana asked with a smart remark.

This time Quinn stands up ready to fight because she knows where this is going. "Maybe you should back off my bestie." Quinn said glaring at Sarah.

"Wow, you're pregnant too? I heard about you Quinn Fabray Lima Ohio's slut." Sarah spits.

Oh that angered Quinn. Quinn takes her earrings off and she was abut to hit Sarah until Rory stops her.

"Woah Q. Let's walk." Rory said walking away from the table with a yelling Quinn.

"That bitch doesn't know who she's fucking with!" Quinn yells as Rory takes her outside. Santana stands up.

"Come on." Santana puts the money on the table. She helps her mom and Rachel up being a gentlewoman.

Linda speaks. "So, you're not going to stay with us?" She asked.

"Hell no. Sarah you had no right calling Quinn that. That's my best friend. You fuck with her you fuck with me. That's my family." Santana said angrily as she walks out with her mom and Rachel.

Linda and Sarah follows them.

Quinn is outside pacing while Rory is trying to calm the blonde down. Quinn sees Sarah.

"Let me at her!" Quinn tries to attack Sarah, but Santana holds her back.

"Get in the car Q." Santana said opening up the back door.

"Whoo! She picked the wrong one today San! If I wasn't pregnant, I'll Supergirl that hoe!" Quinn said getting into the car and shutting the door.

"You need a ride Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Sure. I'll sit in the back and help calm Q down." Rachel said getting into the car along with Rory.

"You know, calling someone a slut is bad Sarah. You don't even know Quinn. You don't know what she's been though, and you had no right calling my friend that, let along embarrassing her & Rachel. I'm a music producer, if anything gets out about this, I will be destroyed, let alone with you starting rumors and shit." Santana said bitterly.

"That was the girl who was at your penthouse San." Sarah reminds her.

"I know, she's my new artist, I just signed Rachel a few days ago. Look, I know one thing, if I find out that you've been cheating on me, I will make your life a living hell Sarah. And to answer your question for yesterday, no I don't think the baby is mine." Santana said getting into her car and driving off leaving a pissed off Sarah and Linda.

"Oh, it's on Santana Lopez." Sarah said as she was back into Michelle's with her mother.

…..

End of this chapter. Uh-oh some shit is about to pop off. Rachel and Santana will finally have their dinner time. Sarah will be doing some research on Quinn and Rachel. Puck will show up next chapter, and so will Brittany. Also, Santana's dad stops by to check on Maribel. Rachel will have a scene with Brody next chapter. Anybody else love Mama Lopez? Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Santana reveals a huge secret in this chapter. PezBerry sex! Whoo!

…..

No One's POV

Santana is in the studio finishing up some singles, most of them are Rachel's. Santana can't help, but to think about Sarah, and the baby. What if this baby is hers? What is she going to do about Rachel? Her feelings for Rachel? She's been in love with Rachel ever since high school, and she can't let those feelings go. It's been 5 years. 5 long fucking years ever since she's seen Rachel. Santana can't believe she let the love of her life go. Santana sighs, and lays her head back onto the chair's headrest.

"Hey sis." Rory said coming into the studio with Chinese food.

Santana turns to him, and grabs a bag. "Hey bro. What's going on?" Santana said as she opens the lid to her food.

"Nothing much. Quinn is at the airport with your mom. I think Brittany or Puck is coming." Rory said pour some sauce on his noodles.

"Hmm. Sarah called me this morning. She said she wants me to be at the doctor's appointment." Santana said.

"I don't think it's yours. You and Sarah haven't been having sex. You've been here." Rory said eating his food.

"She's 3 months. I don't believe it." Santana sips on her coke. "This makes me think about the time I got Rachel pregnant." Santana said.

Rory chokes on his food, and coughs harshly. Rory downs some water. "You got who pregnant?" Rory said with a harsh tone.

Santana swallows and looks down. "Rachel." Santana said quietly.

"Santana, what the fuck? When did this happen?" Rory asked putting his food down.

"When were at the end of our junior year, and Rachel and I had sex again at Puck's party. We were drunk and we had unprotected sex. When our Senior year started, Rachel was already close to four months, and she wasn't even showing. I guess her dads found out and homeschooled her, but Rachel didn't want to spend the rest of her Senior year at home, so she came back and everybody started talking about her, she said it was my baby. Rachel wanted me there for the baby, but her dads wouldn't let me see our son. Rachel got to, but I didn't. Brittany and I were already broken up, but we still fooled around. After that I haven't heard from Rachel ever since then." Santana explained.

Rory is staring at her with wide eyes. "San…why didn't you tell me this?" Rory asked.

"Rory, Rachel and I decided to keep this quiet. No one knew about this. No even Quinn, and she usually finds out everything. That's why Rachel and I haven't talked ever since then." Santana said.

"San, this is not right. You had every right to see your son. Why did the Berry's do that to you? To Rachel?" Rory asked with a sad voice.

"They don't like me Rory, they wanted Finn to give Rachel kids not me. They've called me a freak because of what's between my legs. They thought I wasn't going to provide for Rachel and our son." Santana said sadly.

"Where is he? Your son?" Rory questions.

Santana just shrugs. "I don't know. Rachel doesn't even know. She called me the next day says, "they took him away" she was crying her eyes out, and I couldn't help to do the same. Our son is out there somewhere. I know he is." Santana said going back to eat her food.

Rory sighs. "I'm so sorry Santana." Rory rubs her back.

Santana cries a little. "I need to see my son." Santana looks up at Rory with sad eyes. Rory feels a tear roll down his left cheek.

"We will find him." Rory said pulling Santana up and hugs her.

….

At Night

Rachel fixes herself in the mirror one last time. Rachel grabs her purse and leaves her place. She's going out to dinner with Santana, Rachel's nervous as hell, and she can't help, but to feel this way. She and Santana haven't talked like they were supposed to. They had a child together, and no one never knew about it. The only person who really knows is Kurt, and Rachel's pretty sure Rory knows, but no one else did. Rachel can't help, but to feel safe, loved, and passionate when it came down to Santana. It's the way Santana looks at her that makes her heart melt. Rachel sees a Range Rover parked in the front.

"What the hell?" Rachel walks up to the Range Rover, and the door opens, and it's Santana getting out.

"Hello beautiful." Santana said helping Rachel into the car.

"Hi. You look amazing Santana." Rachel said admiring Santana outfit. Santana is wearing slacks, a nice down button black shirt with a bowtie. Rachel takes a look at the bowtie, and it's the black one she gave Santana for Christmas their junior year.

"Thank you. So do you." Santana kisses her cheek. She looks at Rachel, and Rachel has tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" The Latina asked.

"You kept it." Rachel touching the bowtie.

"Yeah, you know I keep everything you give me Berry, even that picture of you, you gave me our Senior Year. I still have it." Santana said wrapping an arm around the tiny girl.

"Aww." Rachel kisses her cheek. "So, where are we going?" Rachel asked with excitement.

"Not telling. Not even if you give me another kiss. I'm still not telling." Santana smirks.

Rachel huffs. "You're no fun." Rachel grumbles.

"I know baby." Santana kisses her head as the driver pulls up at this vegan restaurant.

Rachel turns to look outside. "No way." Rachel said with wide eyes.

"Yes way. It's that new vegan restaurant that just opened a week ago." Santana said getting out of the car, and go to open the door for Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile. Santana tells her driver to park the car, and come inside. He nods, and does what he is told.

"Come on." Santana links their fingers together, and heads inside. When they do Rachel almost faints. It's the most amazing restaurant she's ever seen. They have soft Jazz playing in the back, and it's amazing. "Two under Lopez." Santana said.

"Yes right this way." The waiter said. Santana got them the best table, and that's the table with the view of New York.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she sits down. Santana winks at her, and sits down herself.

"Anything to drink?" Janice said with a nice smile.

"Uh, I'll take a water for now, and bottle of red wine." Santana aid looking over the menu.

"I'll take water as well. I'll just take salad." Rachel said closing the menu.

"Me too. You guys have breadsticks?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am we do." Janice said writing their stuff down.

"Good, keep them coming." Santana said with a light laugh.

Janice giggles. "I sure will." Janice said walking to the kitchen.

"So, did you quit the diner?" Santana asked.

Rachel nods. "Yes, I did." Rachel said. "You're here to talk about our son? Aren't you?" Rachel questions.

Before Santana could answer Janice comes back over with their drinks. "I'll be back with your food." Janice said nicely.

"Thank you." Santana said.

"Sure." Janice said walking to the back.

"Rachel, I need to know. I know it's too late." Santana said looking at the tiny girl.

Rachel sighs. "I don't know where he is Santana, but I want to see him. He was torn away from my arms when I was in the hospital. My dads had no right doing that to us. We deserved to raise him, even if we weren't together.

Santana nods. "I agree. I'm sorry I did that to you Rachel. You didn't deserve it." Santana said sadly.

Rachel reaches over and takes her hand. "Hey, I had a baby by someone who was actually in love with me. I'm cool with it. I just wish we could find him." Rachel said with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Santana nods understanding the girl. Santana feels guilty about all of this.

As the night rolls by they go out for a stroll in the park. Of course Rachel had to have her vegan ice cream.

"Blech." Santana said with a disgusted face.

"Shut up." Rachel said hitting Santana's arm, and goes back to eating her ice cream.

"So about you and donkey face." Santana said looking at Rachel.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Don't you start." Rachel said eating the rest of ice cream.

"I looked into that fool. He's no good." Santana said linking her and Rachel's fingers together.

"I figured as much." Rachel said throwing her trash away. "What about you and Sarah?" Rachel raises a brow.

We haven't talked ever since that showdown. I sent my DNA to the clinic. I end up getting some of her blood while she was sleeping." Santana said.

Rachel stops. "How the hell did you that?" The brunette asked in shock.

"I have my ways. I'm not letting some bitch ruin my life by saying a child is mine and it's not." Santana said.

"Hmm, let's go make another song." Rachel said with a smile.

Santana nods. "Sounds good." Santana said pulling Rachel to the car.

….

A few hours later

Santana and Rachel made 3 songs together, then after they did that they played Have I never. Santana and Rachel are making out on the couch. They're both drunk.

Rachel reaches down and rubs on Santana's hard cock.

"Fuck." The Latina moans against Rachel's mouth. Rachel unbuttons Santana's slacks.

"I want you." Rachel said climbing on top of Santana.

"Hmm, I want you too." Santana said pulling the bottom of Rachel's dress above her ass. Rachel pulls off her panties. Santana pulls out her cock, and runs it through Rachel's folds. Santana pushes her cock into Rachel's pussy.

Rachel moans loudly. "Fuck." Rachel groans as she begins to ride Santana.

Santana puts her hands on Rachel's hips to move her faster on her dick.

"Fuck Berry." Santana moans as Rachel takes control riding her dick.

"Oh shit! Fuck San!" She screams. Rachel places both hands on the side of Santana's head and rides her faster.

"Take my cock Berry." Santana grips her hips hard, and continues to pound her soft pussy.

"Yes! Fuck I need to deeper." Rachel begs. Santana nods and flips them over without pulling her dick out. Santana pushes all of her cock into Rachel.

"Shit!" Santana pushing her slacks down even further. Santana grips Rachel's legs and pounds into the brunette harder.

"Deeper! Go deeper!" She yells in desperation.

"Okay." Santana spreads her legs wider and goes deeper.

"Yeah, fuck me baby. Your cock feels so good, it's so deep inside my pussy." Rachel moans louder. Santana's pretty sure all of New York heard the small girl.

Santana pulls out of Rachel, and Rachel looks up of at with a scowl.

"What are you doing?" Rachel growls angrily because she feels empty.

Santana chuckles. "Relax." Santana said flipping Rachel onto her stomach, and putting her on all fours. Santana sticks her cock back into Rachel and goes back to her task.

"Oh my god." Santana moans gripping Rachel's shoulders.

"Yes! Right there." Rachel feels the tip of Santana's cock hitting that spot. The spot Brody or anyone else couldn't never reach.

Santana feels that tight feeling in her belly.

"I'm gonna cum!" Rachel yells tightening her pussy around Santana cock.

"Fuck!" Santana yells cumming hard inside of Rachel.

"Shit!" Rachel shudders as her leg shakes after a hard orgasm. Rachel falls into the couch, and Santana is right behind her.

"You okay?" Santana said panting behind her.

"Yeah, oh my god. We haven't had sex like that ever since high school." Rachel chuckles running her hand through her hair.

Santana nods in agreement. "That's true." Santana said wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

"Night San." Rachel said falling asleep.

"Night." Santana falls asleep right behind her.

…..

With Sarah

Sarah is looking through her files her friend had sent her from the Ohio police station. Sarah looks into Rachel's file and sees something she'd never thought she'd see.

"That bitch was pregnant." Sarah said angrily. Sarah sees and number and she dials the number and sends a text message to that person. Linda comes in with hot tea.

"What are you looking at?" Linda asked sitting down beside her daughter.

"Rachel, and Santana had a son together in high school, and look where he is." Sarah said pointing to the location.

"Wow. So, what about that Brittany chick, Santana used to date?" Linda asked setting her tea down.

"Hold on." Sarah clicks on Brittany's file. "Wow, who knew? This would be good to expose Santana with." Sarah said with an evil smile.

"Rory, and Quinn?" Linda asked.

"Hmm." Sarah clicks on Rory file and her eyes widen. "you've got to be kidding me." Sarah said.

"What? Oh my god." Linda eyes widen.

Sarah clicks on Quinn's file, and she raises a brow. "Hmm, I can't wait to expose this bitch." Sarah smiles looking over Quinn's file.

"Same here honey. Let's make some phone calls. It's time to give Santana a piece of our minds." Linda said taking out her phone.

"Santana, you don't know who you're fucking with baby." Sarah said printing off everything.

…...

The next morning

Santana wakes up to someone pounding on her door.

"Santana, you open this door!" Maribel yells angrily. Santana springs up, which was a bad idea.

"Fuck. Wake up Rachel." Santana shakes the girl awake as she trips over her table. "Dammit." Santana said stuff her cock back into her pants, and zip them up.

"What San?" Rachel groans not wanting to wake up.

"My mother is outside." Santana said.

"Oh shit." Rachel gets up, and finds her panties putting them back on. "What am I going to do?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Go shower or something." Santana said pushing the brunette into the bathroom.

"Good idea." Rachel said.

"Santana!" Maribel yells from the otherside of the door. Santana groans and opens the door.

"Mom, it's 7:30 in the morning." Santana whines.

"Oh hush." Maribel said walking inside Santana's place. She sniffs the air. "Who did you fuck Santana?" The older Latina asked.

Santana's eyes widen. "Mom!" Santana shrieks shutting the door.

"I swear if you have some random slut in her..." Maribel doesn't even finish until she sees Rachel.

"Hi Maribel." Rachel said coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

Maribel eyes widen. "You two had sex?" Maribel asked.

"Mom, not now." Santana said going into her kitchen.

Maribel lets out an excited shriek. "Oh, I have to call Quinn." Maribel said taking out her phone, and calls Quinn.

"Mom!" Santana groans in embarrassment.

"Quinn, guess what? Santana and Rachel did the dirty." Maribel said sitting down on a stool. Maribel puts Quinn on speaker.

"I knew it!" Quinn said with a happy voice.

"You owe me 50 bucks Quinn." Maribel said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go by the bank. So, Santana? How tight was Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I'm in the room Quinn!" Rachel crosses her arms.

"Ooooooh. You're still in the house. Oh my god. Puck is going to freak out when I tell him." Quinn said pulling up at a bank.

"Shut it Quinn. You guys made a fucking bet?" Santana asked turning on the stove.

"Duh. I knew you and Rachel were going to do it again eventually, I said a week, your mom said the next night." Quinn said walking up to a teller.

"You two are unbelievable." Santana said shaking her head as she fixes breakfast.

"Oh, Santana save me some food. I know you're cooking. I'll be there shortly. Bye." Quinn hangs up.

"Mom, don't tell anyone else. Please." Santana said putting bacon into the oven.

Maribel sighs. "I won't honey. I'm just so happy. Now, Rachel go get dressed we're going shopping today." Maribel said.

"Awesome." Rachel goes to get dressed.

"So, did you use protection?" Maribel asked with a raised brow.

"No, we were drunk last night. We went to dinner, we had a good time, and then bam. We had sex." Santana flips the pancakes over.

"You two didn't break up with your partners did you?" Maribel asked.

"I haven't talked to Sarah mom, and I don't know about Brody." Santana puts the pancakes on a plate.

There's a knock on the door. Maribel goes to open it and it's Quinn.

"Hey Q." Santana greets her friend.

"Hey stud." Quinn winks at her, and hands Maribel her money. "So, what's going on?" The blonde asked going into the kitchen.

"Nothing Q. So, I did a DNA test." Santana said fixing her mom a plate.

"And?" Maribel asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm waiting for the results. The doctors is supposed to call me this morning." Santana goes over and hands her mom a plate.

"Good, I know that bitch is up to something." Maribel said eating her food. Rachel comes out with a nice outfit on.

"Hey there sexy." Quinn smiles eating her breakfast.

Rachel blushes. "Hey Q. Rachel sees their breakfast. "Did you fix me any?" Rachel asked the Latina.

"Of course." Santana hands Rachel some vegan breakfast.

"Thanks." Rachel winks at the Latina.

"I'm going to take a shower." Santana said turning the stove off.

"Yeah, you go do that stinky." Quinn smirks from her seat. Santana rolls her eyes, and heads into the bathroom.

Santana's phone rings. Santana peeks her head out of bathroom. "Baby, can you get that?" Santana said to Rachel.

"Baby?" Quinn quirks a brow.

"Shut up Q!" Santana slams the bathroom door in frustration.

Maribel laughs. "She's a mess." Maribel said.

Rachel answers Santana phone. "Hello? Oh yeah...wait let me get her." Rachel puts the phone on mute. "Santana! It's the doctor." Rachel said.

Santana opens the door and walks out with a towel around her. Rachel unmutes the phone. "Thanks." Santana kisses her cheek. "Hello? Hi Doc." Santana said. Santana eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" Santana yells.

…..

End of this chapter. Next chapter is going to blow your minds. I know I promised Puck and Brittany in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one. Some shit is about to go down. How was the sex scene? What did the doctor say about Santana? What about Sarah? What did she find? Lol, who loves Maribel and Quinn? I know I do. I'm having trouble with Zig Zag, but I'll try to finish it. I'm having major writer's block. Till next time.


End file.
